


Love and Magic (and All Things Momo)

by DJ_TNT



Series: Love and Magic [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_TNT/pseuds/DJ_TNT
Summary: Momo is granted a magic potion to make the stunning Jeongyeon fall in love with her, but what happens when she uses this potion on the wrong person - make that three wrong people: Nayeon, Mina, and Sana. The four are now crazy in love with Momo who doesn't know what to do to reverse the spell. Comedy, mayhem, drama, and more will unfold as Momo tries her best to set things back to normal and achieve her happily ever after.





	1. Of Magic Potions and Logical Deductions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Him Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301731) by DJ_TNT aka me. 



> A/N: Hi there, so this was originally an SNSD story I started but stopped writing only a couple chapters in (many) years back on AFF. I've decided to edit it a lot and revamp it as a complete Twice fic because I think it's really fitting with their personalities. Let me know what you think and feel free to check out the original if you'd like.  
> While you're waiting for this story to be updated, also feel free to check out my other OT9 multi-ship Twice fic on AO3. It's called Seoul Train.

 

Tapestries infused with elements of dark mysticism made up the walls of an aging building on the outskirts of Seoul. The intricate lush swirls and Arabic undertone infused design gave the clients of the fortune salon a good idea about what they were about to encounter: mystery and wonders untold. Momo expected all this. She had been told that her first visit to the obscure little shop would be eventful.

 

Crouching under the arced doorway to the reception area, Momo kept her head low. She scrunched up her body as she did with her nerves. New environments always had her anxious, and this seemingly cramped space was no different. The ceiling was much lower in this part of the building and for a practical reason, too. The receptionist was a short woman with a child-like face. Momo would’ve thought she was a high schooler if she didn’t know better.

 

“Welcome to Madame Park’s Fortune Salon,” the perky woman greeted her. “I’m Chaeyoung. How can I help you?”

 

Momo was uneasy at Chaeyoung’s prissy manner. Her pursed lips and fit but tiny body suddenly reminded Momo of a cute and pet-able lion cub. Momo snickered out of the blue.

 

“Ehem, do you have an appointment, or are you a walk-in?” Chaeyoung reiterated.

 

The glaring eyes of the receptionist brought Momo back on task. “Oh sorry, I had an appointment at one, but I’m a bit late because of traffic.”

 

Nimble fingers began looking up Momo’s file on the reception screen even before she finished her excuse. “No worries,” Chaeyoung assured. “Just make sure this doesn’t happen next time,” she added with a flare. Getting out from behind the counter, Chaeyoung motioned for Momo to follow her to a door hidden behind a glittery sleek crystal beaded curtain. “This way.”

 

Momentarily distracted by a peach-shaped wall clock with fussy accents, Momo fell behind and had to speed walk to compensate for her delay. She had always thought of herself as a fast runner, but in reality she was far from the fastest out there. _How could such a shorty be so fast?_ She wondered.

 

Momo’s spirit animal could be said to be a surprisingly muscular yet awkwardly jittery racoon. Her movements were offset and unbalanced due to her muscle mass, and her head was agile and quick to turn but not always in the game. Ducking her way through the curtains, Momo found that this part of the building had a higher ceiling. Sighing out of relief, she straightened her back and stretched her neck. Chaeyoung had knocked on the black lacquer door then promptly left her to wait for the specialist alone.

 

“Come in,” a honeyed voice beckoned.

 

Hearing those words, Momo extended a hand to open the door. However, before she could make contact with it, the heavy door had already opened by itself. A screen of hazy mist stirred around her. Multicolored hidden lights illuminated the dim room. In the dead center of the room was the renounced psychic fortuneteller in dynastic shaman attire. She sat cross-legged behind a miniature wooden desk facing Momo directly.

 

“Moguri?” the woman in her mid-twenties asked with confusion. She had been expecting a male client based on the name in the database. Seeing the scrawny young woman instead perplexed her. She supposed she did look like a moguri/racoon though.

 

Momo walked in scratching the back of her head. “Yes, that’s my nickname. My friend made the appointment for me,” she explained, still unsure as to what to do in the room.

 

“Is this your first reading?” the psychic asked directing her to the cushion seat across from her.

 

Sitting down, Momo nodded. She adjusted her oxford blue strapless hourglass dress to prevent too much exposure.

 

“Well, nice to meet you. I’m Madame Park, the third generation shaman from–” The fortuneteller halted midsentence and blinked several times. “Why are you gawking at me like that?”

 

Momo’s head was outstretched and only inches away from Madame Park’s own face. They say curiosity killed the cat, but curiosity was also an honest racoon’s defining trait. Upon closer inspection of the woman’s face, Momo had jumped to the conclusion that she must have seen her somewhere beforehand. “Park Jihyo?” she questioned with uncertainty.

 

Her scrutinizing face was met with the fortuneteller’s wide palm. She put Momo back into place with one hand. After distancing herself further from the meddlesome new client, she cleared her throat. “I don’t know this Park Ji-whatever that you’re speaking of,” she rebuffed unsteadily with ineptitude. 

 

“I’m sorry for being rude, but you look a lot like this one girl that used to go to my high school,” Momo apologized easily taking Madame Park’s words for granted. She fiddled her fingers and said, “She moved a while back and I haven’t seen her since.”

 

Jihyo waved off Momo’s concerns. “Let’s just get on with the counseling. So, let me guess, you’re here because you need some help in the love department, is that right?”

 

“Huh!” Momo gasped. Her eyes grew twofold. Her body nearly jumped out of her seat with amazement. “How did you know?”

 

“Please,” the expert rolled her eyes. “Nicely dressed but uncomfortable in a new setting, too quick to jump the gun yet always eager to please and not the sharpest tool in the shed. I bet you’re not very popular with the guys. No, I mean _the ladies_. Am I right, or am I right?” she concluded after a quick body scan and an on-spot personality analysis.

 

“Whoa!” Momo awed with her mouth ajar. Her mouth hung open so wide, an entire five course meal could’ve fit inside. She slapped her hand on the table causing Jihyo to flinch. “That’s right! You’re so good!” she complimented enthusiastically.

 

The so-called psychic flipped her flowing jet-black hair to the side. “It’s a gift,” she admitted not-at-all modestly. “So who’s the girl that have been causing you so much distress?” Upon reevaluating the client’s attire, Jihyo added, “And let’s make this quick; I see that you have a special event to go to.”

 

Increasingly fascinated by Madame Park’s aptitude, Momo expressed her amazement yet again. “Daebak,” she exclaimed. “You even know about my friend’s wedding! Okay. I’ll talk quick.” She took a deep breath and then started spieling, “Her name is Yoo Jeongyeon. She’s my coworker at the local branch of Daewoo Securities. I’ve been in love for her for over a year now, but she never even acknowledges my existence. My friends say that I’m pathetic and one of them, Tzuyu, recommended me to you. She said you could give me some good advice and some magical spell or jinx or whatever, but I don’t really believe in all that hocus pocus. I’m only here because–”

 

Jihyo cut her off. “You are a delusional fan girl who has fallen head over heels for girl crush unnie. You’re afraid that she’ll get back together with her ex who was also invited to the wedding.”

 

“That’s…that’s not all true,” Momo refuted unconfidently. “How did you even know about unnie and her past?”

 

The wise woman smirked. “She works at one of the largest and most successful brokerage firms in Korea. Being someone of interest to you, she probably holds a higher position than you and left quite an impression on you. No offense, but I see you as the type to fall for cold women that would never return your affection. Seeing that she doesn’t care for you, the damsel in distress foolish type, she’s most likely a fierce woman who goes for more sophisticated women of her class.”

 

“Don’t say bad things about my unnie,” Momo interjected with furrowed brows.

 

“Hush! Don’t interrupt me during my reading!” Jihyo hollered. “Like I said earlier, you’re dressed up unusually fancy for a wedding. It means this is an upper-class event, probably for a distant relative or old friend you’re no longer in contact with that’s made it big. And big surprise, your beloved unnie was also invited. A pal of the bride I suppose, or groom. All elite social circles are close-knit anyways.”

 

“Now, you wouldn’t be here on such an important day unless you had an urgent reason. My guess is that you just found out that someone important to girl crush unnie will also be attending. Seeing that you came here for love advice, it’s most likely that this person is a love interest for the boy. But seeing how you’re more anxious and concerned than jealous, it’s a former love interest isn’t it? You don’t want your unnie to notice the ex, who apparently was important to her. Or still is. Regardless, you want your unnie to finally notice you instead.”

 

With such a clear and precise deduction being laid out for her without break, Momo was left with a mouth agape. A moment of silent reflection occurred. “I-I don’t know what to say,” Momo said at last. She wanted to throw all her cash and lifesavings at Jihyo for a quick solution actually, but even she knew to not say that out loud.

 

“Should I continue?” the queen of logic tested. Momo nodded slightly. Jihyo continued, “The best you ever had is just of a memory of your dreams. This is the first time you’ve fallen this hard for anyone, which is kind of sad considering how old you are....” she finished somewhat under her breath. Catching herself and compensating, she added, “I guess you’ve been too occupied by your work. You live too in the moment to plan ahead. But don’t worry, that’s what I’m here for. I know _exactly_ how to help you.”

 

“You do?” Momo eagerly wanted to know. Her whole upper body leaned forward.

 

Jihyo moved her back again by using her pointer finger to push Momo’s forehead away. “Believe me. I practice a bit of sabaism – that’s the worship of stars or of spirits in them by the way – and I’ve looked into your stars. Based on the birthday and time of birth listed on your profile I can guarantee to you that this is your lucky year. All of your wildest dreams will come true,” the fortuneteller assured.

 

“Really? I’ve never had much luck with anything,” Momo confined in her. She looked down in dismay over her own flaws.

 

Madame Park briefly grabbed Momo’s shoulder in a reassuring manner. “Between me and my clients there has to be absolute trust.” She looked at the woman before her intently. “I’m asking you now Ms. Hiriai, do you trust in my wisdom and powers?”

 

Momo replied without wasting a second, “Yes! Absolutely!”

 

“Good.” Jihyo clapped once. She reached into her garment to pull out a magenta colored round glass bottle with an imprinted design of circles and a jewel-shaped stopper. “Now here’s the magic potion you be needing. It will cost you a lot, but it’s worth it.”

 

“Wait, _magic potion_?” Momo repeated. “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

 

The fortuneteller placed the bottle on the table delicately, yet her hands constricted into tight fists. She hated indecisiveness. Her voice harshened. “Listen to me, this is your only chance. Don’t let it slip away.”

 

“Hmmm.” Momo thought aloud. She supposed a bit of divine intervention would not hurt anyone. The fortune teller had made an instant believer out of her. (Though, admittedly, Momo had always been prone to suggestion and belief in the fanatical.) Besides, she wasn’t doing dark magic or anything like that. It was a simple spell. After she had Jeongyeon in her hands she could make her truly fall for her. For now, she just had to make sure she couldn’t slip away from her grasp. “Alright! I’ll take it,” Momo announced. Snatching the bottle, she admired it lovingly and placed it against her chest. Here was her gateway to the woman of her dreams. “Thanks so much Madame Park!”

 

“You’re welcome.” Jihyo laid her hand on the table and waved her fingers about. “That will be 1,700,000 won/~$1,500 cash up front.”

 

“No problem.” Momo forwarded her the cash right away. Her satisfied grin grew wider by the moment. Thoughts of happy days with Jeongyeon clouded her conscience and sense of judgment.

 

Jihyo counted the money twice. When she looked up, she saw Momo still cuddling the bottle. “Don’t you have a wedding to go to?” she reminded her quizzically.

 

“Sh-shoot!” Momo bit her tongue in anger. She was infuriated at herself for forgetting such an important occasion. “You’re right! Thanks again! Thanks so much!” she kept thanking her advisor profusely as she backed out of the room and dashed off.

 

“Careful what you do with the potion! It’s strong one!” Jihyo warned. “Love is obsession’s best friend.”

 

***

 

Momo’s car swooshed across traffic. Her shoulders arched and her muscles tense, she cut one car after another. _Beep! Beep!_ “Sorry,” she kept apologizing and bowing slightly although no one could see each time she heard a car horn. Fortunately for her, she was not the last person to make it to the wedding reception. A party of two in one of the cars she cut off were instead.

 

“Unnie, are you alright?” the younger of the pair asked when the woman had to slam on the brakes in order to not rear-end Momo’s vehicle.

 

“Ugh, what a b- What a bad word!” the usually mannerly driver almost cussed. She patted her concerned passenger’s hands which rested on her lap. “I’m fine, Mina-ah.” She smiled for her sweet little cousin. She knew Mina wasn’t fond of people using foul language and road rage so she loosened up. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

 

True to her words, the cousins made it to where the party was being held only a few minutes after Momo. “Just ten minutes late. Not too bad,” Sana reassured Mina who kept looking down at her diamond-encrusted watch.

 

Mina closed the car door gently and allowed Sana to walk in front of her to lead the way. “Still, it’s never a good thing to be late,” she pointed out. Who was she to try and change her older cousin’s bad habits anyways, she sighed silently. Good thing their family friend – today’s bride – will be too preoccupied serving her other a couple hundred or so guests to notice the belated arrival, Mina thought.

 

The venue for the newlywed’s reception was a grand plaza resort. Large French doors opened to a painstakingly decorated marble ballroom. The ballroom, while not seaside, was close enough to allow the beach atmosphere to flow into the room effortlessly. Perfect in setting the ambiance for a once in a lifetime event.

 

Faces of people both new and familiar to the pair passed by them. Sana set aside peasantries for the time being. She had already lost Mina to the crowd of guests. While the polite girl mingled with others, Sana had her eyes set on only one person. “Jeongyeon,” she called out. She waved to the woman in a black suit, matching black tuxedo shirt, and a contrasting loosely-tied white batwing bow tie. Her fashion statement reminded Sana of her personality: exclusive yet somehow flamboyant and effortlessly stunning.

 

“Oh, you’re here too?” she asked casually with hand swiping across her Saint Algue style hair.

 

“Hi, there! Nice to meet you! I’m Nayeon,” the woman next to her offered before Sana even saw her standing there. Her form-fitting, utterly short off-white dress and flowy unadorned hair made her appear hardly appropriate for the occasion. She would have had much better luck passing off as a risqué model than an upscale wedding guest. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Sana shook her hands for a split second. Turning her eyes back to the young stockbroker, she said, “I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?”

 

Jeongyeon played with her tie in total disregard to the person talking to her. “Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” she indirectly commanded her buddy Nayeon.

 

“Right, I’ll get us something to drink,” Nayeon responded. she turned around and looked in a disoriented manner at the different directions she could take. Finally, she decided to wing it and keep walking straight until she ran into either the refreshments table or a staff member that she could ask for help.

 

Jeongyeon shook her head. What was she thinking letting that goof off by herself in a place like this? Moreover, she needed someone to keep Sana busy so she wouldn’t have to converse with her herself. Her relief came just in the nick of time in the form of a proper conservatively dressed woman with clever looking eyes.

 

“Unnie, there you are.”

 

“Oh, Mina,” Sana greeted. “Let me introduce you to someone.” She planted Mina adjacent to Jeongyeon and began the introductions. “Mina, this is my also classmate from college, Yoo Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon, this is my younger cousin, Mina.”

 

“Hello,” they said in unison. Mina’s lips curved upward at the chance occasion and Jeongyeon softened her standing pose. She held back a smug look, wanting to make a good impression.

 

Sana interrupted the more than friendly exchange by taking a step closer between the two. She stood between them, but was no match for Jeongyeon’s height. The woman that was always looking down on everyone. So, instead of her body, Sana used her pleasantly high-pitched voice to puncture the moment. “Your friend has been gone for a while, Jeongyeon. Don’t you think we should go look for her?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go do that,” Jeongyeon agreed. She turned her back and wrinkled her nose realizing that she had unintentionally invited both of the girls to join her in her pursuit. And so, the three mismatching women walked forward with mixed feelings, not knowing what laid ahead.

 

Not far away and ahead for once, Momo had concocted what she thought was a fool-proof plan. She had been spying on Jeongyeon and Nayeon from behind a plant. Once she overheard that she needed a drink, she had just the solution. Rushing off before she could hear the whole conversation, she beat Nayeon to the chase and discreetly made her way to where the drinks were laid out. She hastily got to work hiding all but one glass cup under the table. Momo then uncapped the bottle she had put in her purse, poured the entire potion into the glass cup, and waited for Jeongyeon to pass by.

 

While she snooped under the table, four pairs of feet approached the bottle. Momo heard a silvery voice she recognized as Jeongyeon’s saying, “Nayeon, it was right here the whole time you pabo.” Another voice Momo just learned was the friend’s accepted the criticism. “My bad. You know I’m directionally challenged.”

 

A drumming noise echoed in Momo’s ear. What she first thought was the sound of the background music turned out to be her own erratically beating heart. _Drink the potion, drink the potion_ , Momo chanted in her head. She prayed Jeongyeon could quench her thirst as quickly as possible so she could get out of her miserable state of wishful thinking and crouched position that was causing her to cramp up.

 

Just as Momo wished, her potion-filled glass was a hit. More of a hit than she had expected. “What kind of wedding party only has one cup in sight?” Jeongyeon complained. “Whatever. Here,” she offered her cup to the others after taking a very shallow sip, “take some.” The glass glistened with a particular bubbliness while it was passed from one pair of hands to another. The four women all took turns drinking out of it, suddenly too entranced, too mesmerized by the enticing magical drink to worry about manners never less hygiene.

 

When Momo finally realized what was happening it was already too late. She shot up from under the tablecloth banging her head in the process without noticing at all. "Noooo!" she shrieked.

 

* * *

 **Brief spoilers from the next chapter** (in no particular order) **:**

 _Wait, why am I getting red over a girl that’s not Jeongyeon?_   Momo wondered.

The potion turned Sana’s heart a bubbly pink. She sparkled with infatuation.

The klutzy Nayeon had also been taken over by the spell.

Mina was so entranced by every one of Momo’s awkward movements, she knew she would have a hard time parting from her from that strange moment onward.

 

Before I update,  ** _tweet_**  about the fic (with the hashtag and link) and I may update faster and/or give you a special devoted reader shout out! ^^

 _#TWICELoveAndMagic_  
**AO3:**   _[goo.gl/h3XLyS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271852/chapters/25207182/goo.gl/h3XLyS)_  
**AFF:** _[goo.gl/isYVDB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271852/chapters/25207182/goo.gl/isYVDB)_

 

 


	2. Flames of Options

 

With a resounding knock, the table was flipped over in Momo’s heedlessness. The commotion she had caused led all eyes within the room to land on her with intent and curiosity. The dismayed bride could be seen by her in-laws staring down her goofball friend surrounded by her rambunctious family friends. She had had a bad inkling when her father insisted that the she invite the less prestigious, rather embarrassing, extended connections. Momo’s uncalled for actions made quite the case that she should have listened to her instinct.

 

Having not a drop of malicious intent in her kind heart, Momo repeatedly bowed to the many guests. She said constant apologies into different directions until the stray eyes eventually looked away. However, there were still four pairs of eyes on her. She gulped, making contact with the enchanted eyes. Eyes that dazzled with confusion’s sparkling beauty, eyes that reflected only Momo’s image. They studied her in wonderment, rewriting their respective owners’ hearts into ones of affection.

 

The potion turned Sana’s heart a bubbly pink. She sparkled with infatuation. Her cheeks blushed a light pink. Momo’s features shined before her, a glow of the divine like the Birth of Venus. She had an instant liking for her, like they were meant to be soulmates. Soulmates who had only just met.

 

Next to her, young Mina’s brain emptied out common sense in exchange for emotions. Emotions she was not capable of until this magical love – if you could call it that – took over her consciousness. She was so entranced by every one of Momo’s awkward movements, she knew she would have a hard time parting from her from that strange moment onward. To think she prized herself the most logical and practical in her extended family. That was just it. She wasn’t thinking. She was going by love’s instinct. And instinct held no reason.

 

From one now unreasonable woman to another, Nayeon could silence not the tug on her heart. The klutzy girl had also been taken over by the spell. Usually standing with slumped posture, she now straightened up for Momo. Even flexing a little. Forget her passion for all else, forgetting herself. Momo was the prized item she needed to get her hands on. The love she had for herself and her friends and family she quadrupled for the girl she had just met. 

 

The office girl had done it this time, Jeongyeon thought to herself. she abruptly felt her heart surge and had to hold it back with her hand. Heart pain at such a young age? No, it couldn’t be. But then what else was it? She looked to Momo for answers, then hurriedly shook her head. What did she have to offer to her besides her cute looks, her pretty smile, her naïveté…? Jeongyeon blinked in rapid succession. she couldn’t stand listening to her own mind. She was grossing herself out.

 

“Are you okay?” Sana reached out to Momo before the others could snap out of their musings, and jump at the chance in her place. She smiled so warmly at Momo it gave her goosebumps. Sana’s hand felt hot in Momo’s. Her graciousness made her flush.

_Wait, why am I getting red over a girl that’s not Jeongyeon?_ Momo wondered. Who was she to kid herself? She was soft for beautiful women. Sana was no exception. Her gentle gaze and affection that swiftly turned sultry fueled the flames of admiration. Flames of lustful desire. But they were silly, Momo shook her head away. She was here for Jeongyeon, here to seduce Jeongyeon. Not to be seduced herself.

 

Jeongyeon cleared her throat. “Do you always hold hands with people for that long?” she asked snidely with tints of envy. Her curt words caught on to her. Was this really one of the first times she had spoken to Momo? As the office player, how had she not noticed her before?

 

Momo released Sana’s hand. Side eying Jeongyeon, Sana said, “I’m Sana by the way. Ignore my ex. she has quite a temper.” Sana laughed graciously despite her pointed words. She had a way with words, and better ways with her touch. Unknowingly to Momo, Sana had grasped her hand again, causing more palpitations.

 

Momo gasped, with a single thought in her mind. _Ex?_ This gorgeous woman was her competition? She had just swoon over her, too. (And maybe was still swooning over her…) How was she supposed to win against the likes of her?

 

“Unnie, weren’t you trying to win back her love a few minutes ago?” Mina interjected with scorchedness, forgetting her true mild nature. If two could play the competitive love game, Mina might as well take a shot at it, too. She had never lost in anything before.

 

Her sudden change was not lost on the others. The five started at her with looks that ranged from angered disbelief to astonishment. The maknae’s eyes widened. She immediately covered her mouth with one of her hands. She was more surprised at herself than Sana was. Even the servers picking up the mess behind them noted the awkward silence. Why in the world did she just try to sabotage Sana? Surely it wasn’t to win over Momo for herself… Was it?

 

Sana laughed anxiously. “What are you talking about, Mina?” she nudged her cousin. “We’re _long_ over. I was only making small talk with her.” Sana’s honeyed words hid a threat. Roommates who were also your cousin could give you actual living hell. Sana’s fires of passion were often only subdued and overpowered by her fiery rage.

 

Momo snickered stiffly along with Sana. While Sana eyed Mina with discontent, Momo looked upon her different. Like an art collector in front of a masterpiece that was not his, the longing grew preposterously. Wild befuddling emotions and a hell coaster of questions overtook Momo. What type of situation had she gotten herself into?

 

When Momo turned her head to the side, her now awkward and dry laughter cut short. One person was still gawking at her. She was tough-looking. An almost rough player type of look. Momo’s heart skip a beat before she could yell at it for being moved so easily. First she was taken by Sana’s sweet looks, then Mina’s natural beauty, and now this. She had such a profound weakness for beauty in all forms. She fashioned herself not as an open heart, rather an open mind. She was open to options, not that she had this many before this instance.

 

“Nayeon, close your damn mouth,” Jeongyeon directed.

 

Nayeon followed her instructions with half-consciousness. she was making a fool of herself. Yet, she couldn’t help her foolish actions. Her need for Momo’s affection stunned her into a state of otherness. She would be a completely different person if that was what Momo needed her to be. Patting down her clothes to straighten them out, she gave Momo a slight bow. “Hello, I’m Im Nayeon,” she formally introduced himself.

 

Momo bowed back uncertainly. Nayeon’s oddity confused her, making her asked herself if this was the real her.

 

“The bride is about to cut the cake!” Mina uncharacteristically interrupted again. “Momo unnie, let’s sit down,” she said taking Momo by the arm.

 

“Oh…” Momo agreed with bewilderment. Again, a heated beating ignited her overwhelmed heart. She had barely met the girl, let alone introduce herself to her. Yet here she was insisting they sit next to each other and calling her ‘unnie’. What more could happen?

 

Then, it did. Momo jumped in her skin when Sana took her other arm. “Look, an empty table,” Sana pointed to one in the far right of the room. She needed to separate Momo from the lecherous eyes of others.

 

Seeing what was happening, Jeongyeon scowled. She said no pleasantries while cutting pass other guests to get to the table the three women were heading towards. The Jeongyeon of five minutes ago would be avoiding Sana at all cost, financial and social. This new Jeongyeon that she couldn’t completely understand herself would deal with her face to face. she would put their scorn past behind to reach her newfound target.

 

“Wait for me!” Nayeon hollered after her friend. She resented Jeongyeon for sending her off and leaving her behind whenever it was convenient for her. She questioned if she was a true friend or only an amusing accessory for the woman. Despite their few years of friendship and her devotion to Jeongyeon, Nayeon had decided then and there to set her feelings aside for another person. Momo was truly worthy of her efforts, she told himself.

 

Momo had never had a female pull out a seat for her, or a woman of Mina’s stature and elegance for the matter. Mina’s curtesy and eloquent manner in which she presented herself was wowing the older woman. Sana would not lose. She called a server over, asked the others what they would like to drink, and ordered for them all. A decisive woman. Momo liked that. It contrasted herself. To be frank, she couldn’t imagine herself going far with someone indecisive, and she truly wished to go far in a relationship for once in her life.

 

Her self-absorbed dreams of future romances aside, the sound of a chair directly across from her being moved caught her attention. Jeongyeon sat down with her sideway smile aimed at Momo. She lost it. The icy woman’s genuine smile was an assassin’s blade to her immature heart. She nearly cussed under her breath at her perfection. So much blood rushed through her, she barely noticed Nayeon sitting down next to Jeongyeon.

 

“Hands off my coworker, Sana,” Jeongyeon warned. Her raised brow added to the seriousness of her face. Momo, ever the girl lost in love, squealed inside. Her potion had worked! Paying the shaman had been worth it! She wasn’t a lunatic.

_Wait a second_ , Momo thought. She felt Sana’s hand in hers, Mina’s loving eyes on her face, and Nayeon’s bumbling presence. In the rush of the moment, she had forgot to include them in the equation. Their actions now explained themselves. Momo cried like a spoiled infant and banged her head against the table in her head. The nervous sweat on her neck glistened. She swallowed hard.

 

“Unnie, let me get that for you,” Mina said, wiping the moisture off of her with a napkin.

 

Momo shriveled her neck. “I-I should go!” she exclaimed, making her speedy exit.

 

“I’ll give you a ride!” Nayeon offered running after her. “I have an amazing motorbike!”

 

“No, I will! My car is nicer!” Sana protested, cutting her off. She would have fought her if they were not at a wedding. Regardless if she was a stud biker, she would take her on. No one would get in her way of pursuing Momo.

 

Nayeon sighed deeply. she had no intentions to fight a cute woman like Sana. Sana, however, was really asking for confrontation. Nayeon would try her best to block her and stand in her way without harming her. Unsteady when reacting to someone’s advances on the spot, she had a hard time outmaneuvering Sana. The spectacle they caused gave the poor bride a great headache.

 

“Someone break them up,” Daisy pleaded. She fanned her reddening face. She would make sure to cut off and blacklist those five after the wedding was over.

 

The groom had had enough also. He didn’t care who these guests were. They had outlasted their hospitality. He would sent the whole lot of them off before they make more a embarrassing scene. 

 

While Nayeon and Sana scrimmaged with servers trying to dispose of them, Mina ran a short distance to Momo. She stopped mid-track. What in the world was she doing? This was so uncivilized, she chided herself. All of it was. Regular, level-headed Mina would have been ashamed. Regular Mina would have left in deep embarrassment. But here she was, running after a girl. A strange one at that, but there was unidentifiable glow coming from her. It wafted over to Mina, taking over her body and her mind once again. The sun from outside shown in, illuminating Momo at all the right angles. Flies drawn in by the light, the four woman all rushed to latch onto Momo who was departing the building with renewed feverishness.

 

She must be hot out there without a hat or anything. She needed someone to wipe her sweat for her at least, Mina reasoned preposterously to herself. She set aside her ridiculousness to concentrate on Momo again, continuing her run.

 

Jeongyeon, a step late to everything, saw that a server was coming to escort her out as well. She would not have it. She got up and saw herself out, taking note of where Momo was headed from afar. How had she miss her at work before? She was such a looker. Jeongyeon had to claim her for herself. Now that her idiot best friend and bratty ex-girlfriend were in trouble, she had a chance to cash in on the girl.

 

***

 

Momo stopped running to catch her breath. She had lost Mina in the parking lot. Thank goodness. Momo kept panting, she sobbed tearlessly with a scrunched-up face. _Wow, good job Momo. You’re such an idiot_ , she yelled at herself. She had wanted the heart of one person. She now had four.

 

“Agh!” Momo stomped in placed, cursing her stupidity with her harsh steps. Magic and spells. She should have known that they were no good. Magic always came with a cost, she reflected in melancholy. She had heard that line enough times in _Once Upon a Time_ to know that. Getting inside her car, she slammed her head on the wheel, making the car beep.

 

Hearing the car horn, Mina changed directions. She would not lose sight of Momo again.

 

Clueless, Momo continued to fake cry in her car. She thought of one of her favorite book series, _Harry Potter_. It was one that she had mostly listened to on audio because she wasn’t much of a reader but still wanted to be in on the reading fads. Nevertheless, she knew the stories like she knew all of Jeongyeon’s favorites and hobbies.

 

“Voldemort was evil because he couldn’t love. He couldn’t love because he was born under a love spell his mom cast on her dad,” Momo wildly reasoned to herself out of nowhere. She liked voicing out her random thoughts when she was alone. She believed it helped her think through her situations more clearly. “Magic comes at a cost. Even if I get the others to stop loving me, what if my future children with Jeongyeon turn out super evil?!” the silly woman brought up irrelevantly. She grumbled to herself more dramatically than before.

 

“Since when were we having children together?” she heard Jeongyeon’s voice say.

 

“In the future,” Momo answered not looking up. She moped some more with her head down. “We’ll have three. One protected brother, one girl that’s silly like me, and one girl that’s sophisticated like you. I’ll made sure they don’t turn evil. I have so much planned for them. That’s right, Momo!” she cheered herself up. Her sentences came out at random, making little sense to anyone except herself. “I’ll make sure our two daughters and son grow up fine, even if they have creeper non-related aunts and uncles who love them only because they’re still madly obsessed with me.”

 

Momo heard a gruff laugh. “What the heck are you talking about? Did you hurt yourself getting up from under the table?”

 

A startled scream from Momo came close to bursting Jeongyeon’s eardrum. “Agh!!!” Jeongyeon held her ears tight, blocking out as much of the inhuman noise as she could. “Agh!!!”

 

* * *

Let me know what you think so far!

Feel free to check out my other fanfic on here, [_Seoul Train_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10987152/chapters/24469113), while you’re waiting for an update. I also have other Twice fics on my _[AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/367964/N)_ (there’s a _[Mimo](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1136402/precious-foreign-love-mina-girlxgirl-momo-twice-mimo)_ fic, a _[TwicexGfriend](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1153347/the-navillera-story-begins-girlgroup-harem-originalcharacter-gfriend-twice) _ one, and other harem ones too) but they’re all rated… Feel free to take a look though, if that’s your thing~

 

 **_Brief spoilers from the next chapter_ ** _(in no particular order) **:**_

Would it be so horrible for Momo to admit that right now she didn’t mind too much if she only loved her because of the spell? She could work to change that. She could make her legitimately love her sooner or later.

“Will you go out with me?”

Jihyo raised her voice, “How many times do I have to tell you I’m descended from a long line of fortunetellers before you believe me? Besides, that time it was just bad luck. My reading was only slightly off.”

“You made her almost lose her fortune,” Tzuyu countered in a hushed voice.

 


	3. Between Fact and Fiction

“Momo–”

 

“Agh!!!”

 

“Momo!” she shouted over her. “If you don’t want Mina and the other’s finding us, then you need to be quiet and drive away.”

 

Momo held her long built legs in her arms. Her fetus-like position made her cramp up in the driver’s seat. “How and when did you get in my car?” she demanded to know.

 

“When you were still talking nonsense to yourself. You left the doors open. I had to lock them for us after I got in,” Jeongyeon explained.

 

“You can’t just get into my car and lock the door for–” Us, Momo repeated in her head. She had referred to them as a unit. A couple. She giggled to herself.

 

Jeongyeon stared at her. She softened her gazed seeing her soft features and eyes that reflected the light. “Are you okay?” she asked. “Seriously, what the heck were you saying about magic and all that B.S.?”

 

Momo’s face was a deep crimson. She fretted Jeongyeon would think she was insane. She had a trillion jumbled thoughts that surfaced when she wasn’t in the company of others. Her mind worked in quirky ways. Many thought she was odd. She couldn’t let Jeongyeon think the same. “I’m fine!” she lied to her. “I was just…I was just…” She gawked at Jeongyeon when she put her firm hand on her forehead.

 

“You don’t have a fever, and you seem sane enough. What were you doing under the table in the first place?” Jeongyeon asked again. “You weren’t stalking me were you?” she scoffed.

 

Momo’s voiceless laugh made Jeongyeon’s disappear. “I had a feeling someone has been following me at work. You’re not a crazy obsessive stalker are you?” she asked with less confidence.

 

Momo shook her head avidly. “I’m not! I swear I’m not!” She held her hand up in oath. “I’m-I’m your biggest fan unnie. I-I really like you.”

 

“Fine, I believe you,” Jeongyeon decided after scrutinizing her. She would take her word for now. “But one more thing: you didn’t put something sketchy in the water did you?”

 

She heard Momo gulp. “Unnie, do you believe in magic?” she timidly questioned.

 

Jeongyeon bit the corner of her lip, letting it go a bit at a time. Had Momo not been this apprehensive, she would have been giddy over her again. “Not really,” she said at long last.

 

Momo exhaled in short-lived relief.

 

“So you did put some type of hocus pocus charm in there?” Jeongyeon pressed for an answer. She hadn’t been feeling like himself ever since their strange encounter.

 

“I–” Momo hid her face in shame, unable to admit to her crime.

 

Jeongyeon surprised her with a pat on her back. “I can hear Mina calling your name. Let’s go. Drive us out of here.”

 

Momo’s darling gaze found her once more. “Unnie,” she began.

 

“Don’t worry too much. I don’t believe in all that superstition and witchcraft, or whatever. Just promise me you won’t do that again.”

 

Again, Momo read into Jeongyeon’s words for the second time. She wasn’t saying a final goodbye to her. She wasn’t disgusted by her. She actually wanted to go somewhere. Alone! With her!

 

Starting the car up and backing out, Momo almost laughed awkwardly to herself. They got a few miles away from the reception area with neither of them saying much when Momo spontaneously slammed on the break.

 

“Shi–” Jeongyeon almost cussed.

 

Momo had an urgent question that she had only thought of now. “Unnie, did you actually drink the potion?!”

 

“You mean the weird spiked water?” the nonbeliever Jeongyeon rephrased. “Sort of? Not exactly. I had my lips on it, but it didn’t taste right to me so I passed it to Nayeon and the others.” She recalled the details of the incident vividly. Having felt off the entire day, she was not in the mood to eat or drink much. With Nayeon by her side as a scapegoat, she had passed the drink along without another thought.

 

Momo smiled to herself and drove on. Maybe the spell didn’t affect Jeongyeon, Momo thought hopefully to herself. Perhaps this was why she was so calm in comparison to the other three. But does that mean she really liked her for her? In all of her weirdness? Out of nowhere? Right at this moment? This was too sudden for her to process and believe.

 

Then again, would it be so horrible for Momo to admit that right now she didn’t mind too much if she only loved her because of the spell? She could work to change that. She could make her legitimately love her sooner or later. They had the luxury of time if she had in fact been put under the spell. Nevertheless, the prospect of Jeongyeon loving Momo in any way, shape, or form was enough to make her flush up to her ears. She would make the best of the unlikely occurrences.

 

On her part, Jeongyeon couldn’t explain the strange coincidences either. She did not believe in magic. Who would in this day and age? Then again, why were Nayeon, Sana, and Mina acting unusually bizarre out of the blue?  Jeongyeon herself was still feeling tingles in her stomach. She was mildly sweating from catching up with Momo. To ease her nerves, she took her suit off. The car swerved slightly when she did so.

 

“Eyes on the road!” Jeongyeon yelled at her fanatic fan. What was she doing in a car with this lunatic? She couldn’t stand needy women. That’s why she had dumped Sana. Yet here she was in the car of someone who’s probably a psychopath. She was either really under a spell, or she had fallen into absurdity with impromptu love and lust for this offbeat woman. She would find out in due time, she guessed, after she found out how good she was at certain activities she had in mind. She was a forgiving gal for women who knew how to please, after all.

 

***

 

While the wedding reception was still going strong, the school day for South Korean elementary students had just come to an end. Seven-year-old Park Arin was ecstatic! She laughed so enthusiastically that the wind was free to blow into the gap where one of her front teeth had been until just last week. Regardless of the chill on her gums, she skipped along merrily saying bye to her friends while heading to the school gate. Her smile quickly died down, however, when she saw a familiar person that _wasn’t_ her mom.

 

The young vet with wavy jet-black hair clad in a plain blue shirt and beige pants held her hands out wide. “Arin-ie, come to aunty,” she called out with loving laughter. Having just started her own practice, our friend Tzuyu here, had no time for dating much less children. If anyone asked, she would even say that she preferred animals and pets to men and children. Yet, her love for the little balls of mischief was so strong, she didn’t mind babysitting whenever she had the chance.

 

Of all the people Tzuyu held near and dear to her, Park Arin was special. She was both her best friend’s daughter _and_ her godchild. Through spending time with her, Tzuyu learned what it would be like to be a mom. She also learned it was not a commitment she’d want any time soon. 

 

“Where’s my mommy?” Arin whined. “She said she’d come pick me up today!”

 

Sensing a temper tantrum in the works, Tzuyu grabbed the little girl by the waist and spun her around. “Your mommy had to stay at work late so you’re going to chill with me for a bit okay?”

 

Arin whimpered. She sniffled once on Tzuyu’s shoulder, then seeing that Tzuyu couldn’t hear her, she wailed directly into her ear. “But I want mommy! I don’t want to follow you.”

 

“Shhh, shhhh, shhh,” Tzuyu rushed to calm her down. _I must look like such a child abductor right now_ , she thought with a chill. Sure enough, other parents eyed her with precautious speculation. “Your mommy said you’ll have to spend some time with me, _your godmother_ , for a bit,” Tzuyu purposely said loud enough for those near her to hear. “Don’t cry! You can play on my phone if you stop crying, okay?”

 

The bribe was enough to stop the little girl’s tears. Tzuyu sighed in relief. She hoped Jihyo would come soon. Tzuyu loved children, but at this age they were monsters. She’d much rather deal with animals all day than seven-year-olds. She wondered when Arin would be old enough to appreciate and return her affections. Maybe that’s the price she had to pay for spoiling the child since infancy. Tzuyu had always let her have candy when she wanted it, took her out for food at fancy restaurants, even been careful to change and clean her whole house before seeing her each time since Arin was allergic to dogs.

 

Tzuyu looked at her godchild in the back seat. She’d already fallen asleep while Tzuyu was driving. Arin was now quiet like a sleeping angel – just the way Tzuyu imaged her when she thought positively of the child. Just then, the phone she’d pried out of Arin’s tiny hands at a red light went off. Picking it up through the Bluetooth, Tzuyu heard Jihyo saying she could bring Arin home. She’d managed to get off work in a relatively timely manner after all.

 

***

 

“Careful, she just started sleeping not too long ago,” Tzuyu said handing Jihyo her daughter back. In her sleep, she seemed so soft and gentle, yet awake she was vivacious and loud. A perfect mirror image of Jihyo. This made Tzuyu lover her all the more.

 

“Thanks Tzuyu. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” the fortuneteller said. Work had been toiling. It was thanks to great friends like Tzuyu that she could unwind.

 

Tzuyu shrugged. “Yeah, yeah. Anything for my best friend. By the way, I thought you said you were hung up with a client.” As she spoke, she invited herself in. At Jihyo’s, she was always welcomed. Her home away from home, an island all her own far away from the island where she was born.

 

Jihyo rocked her sleeping child while motioning for Tzuyu to sit down with her at the kitchen table. “She ran off on me,” she said thinking back to Momo. “She’s a strange one.” Jihyo wondered what type of people Tzuyu was hanging around at work. The younger woman never had many friends and her friends all seemed a bit peculiar, but Momo seemed far too eccentric for Tzuyu’s taste. Jihyo would ask her about it later. Now, she wanted to hold her daughter and make small talk with Tzuyu.

 

Fiddling with a napkin on the table, Tzuyu knew she had to bring up the topic with her friend again. It crossed her mind too often to ignore. “Jihyo, how long are you going to go around fooling people. Remember last time when someone almost sued you because you gave them a bad reading about their business venture?”

 

Jihyo raised her voice, “Hey, hey, hey, how many times do I have to tell you I’m descended from a long line of fortunetellers before you believe me? Besides, that time it was just bad luck. My reading was only slightly off.” There was fact and fiction in Jihyo’s testimony. It was true that her family may have had mystical properties in their past, but they were better at matchmaking then fortunetelling. In this day and age, however, what use was there for a matchmaker let alone one of such a young age like Jihyo? And a single mother at that.

 

“You made her almost lose her fortune,” Tzuyu countered in a hushed voice. Arin was already stirring in her sleep, Tzuyu didn’t want to risk waking her up. “And haven’t we been through this already? You’re just a really good cold reader – you read people well. But that doesn’t make you psychic or give you magical insight. Besides, look at what happened with you and Arin’s-”

 

Quick to cut her off lest Arin overheard, Jihyo interjected, “You don’t have to tell me Tzuyu. We’ve all make mistakes time to time, but I’ve already admitted mine.”

 

The hurt in Jihyo’s eyes brought Tzuyu to a speedy apology. “Look, I’m sorry okay? I shouldn’t have brought that up.” Looking to smooth things over and lighten the mood, she thought of one activity that was sure to cheer Jihyo up. “How about a drink?” Tzuyu opened the fridge, taking out an unlabeled magenta glass bottle.

 

“Wait! Not that one! It’s a love potion,” Jihyo warned.

 

Tzuyu chuckled, glancing back at her seemingly paranoid friend. “You mean one of your weird concoctions of juice and alcohol?”

 

“Fine, don’t believe me. Why don’t you try it and see what happens,” Jihyo challenged. She held Arin closer as if protecting her from the said potion’s invisible aura.

 

“Okay,” Tzuyu accepted. “Watch me.” She poured herself a shot, then thought of Jihyo’s cravings. The tough life of a single mother had elevated Jihyo’s appreciation of alcohol greatly over the years. “Would you like some?” she offered Jihyo.

 

“Say,” Jihyo said, changing the topic. “Wasn’t it you who recommended that weird Momo girl to my place?” Her curiosity had gotten the best of her. New talk that didn’t involve her shortcomings also were more to her liking.

 

Tzuyu poured another shot just for good measure and shrugged. “Just trying to help your bogus business out. Besides, that silly Momo girl thinks she and I are great friends.”

 

***

 

 

The sun’s rays on the fresh grass in the public park were bright, but without much warmth. However, for Momo they were scorching. Why, you may ask? Well, for starters, there was Jeongyeon staring straight at her. She ate her bibimbap slowly with high self-awareness of every chew. She was beginning to regret ever suggesting they stop at a convenient store to get food. Besides, Momo didn’t want fishy breath just in case they were to…to kiss. She giggled to herself.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Jeongyeon said. While she talked, she simultaneously straightened out a corner of the cloth they were sitting on. Her mind may be muddled with overbearing feelings for Momo, but her perfectionism was still rampant. Having reflected on such, she wiped Momo’s mouth with a napkin, practically rubbing the napkin roughly against her simpleton face, actually. “You came to the wedding because you knew Daisy and you were under the table to pick up food that you dropped? And Nayeon and Sana and whatever-her-name all fell head over heels for you upon first sight? And it just so happened that we drank the drink you spiked with a useless prank potion that you got from a joke magic store?”

 

Momo nodded eagerly, forgetting her manners again and chewing rapidly with tense nerves. She was lying to Jeongyeon! What will she think of her if she ever found out the truth? No, no. she wouldn’t believe the truth to begin with, she reasoned. She should keep her blissfully unaware for now. _Right!_ She agreed with herself. Besides, it wasn’t a completely lie. Only minor details were changed, like the fact that she had paid Jihyo – a legitimate fortuneteller – an enormous amount for a very real spell. And how else would she be able to end up with the dreamy head cannon? She had a side thought about how even dream ships like Brad and Angelina and Kai and Krystal sank, but she hastily shook them away. Instead, she concentrated on Jeongyeon’s glistening eyes and sharp, sharp jawline. She went gaga again, dropping her shoulders, leaving her food-filled mouth hung open.

 

Jeongyeon was disgusted. Was that drool coming out of her mouth?! She put her hand into a fist, placed a napkin over it, placed the fist under Momo’s jaw, and closed her mouth gently for her. While she was doing thus, Momo’s heart pattered. Each centimeter closer she got to her, the more she was convinced she wanted to kiss her. And during their first (sort of) date too! How romantic!

 

The leaves in a nearby bush chose this moment to rustle. Jeongyeon cleared her throat. “Um, Momo?” Momo shook her head out of her daze and snickered nervously.

 

Neither of them suspected foul play by a figure in the bush. _What am I doing?_ the hidden Mina thought. It was unquestionably undignified the way she had stalked Momo and Jeongyeon to this place. (Thank god for speedy and discrete taxi drivers.) Mina operated on logic. Yet, what she was doing now was completely illogical. If someone had asked her what love was, she wouldn’t be able to answer them properly. Whatever she was doing now certainly couldn’t be it, could it? She had never so much as been in a serious relationship with anyone, not a single man, let alone a girl as quirky as Momo. But what was she doing here spying in the bushes? No matter how she tried to reason with herself and analyze today’s events nothing made sense.

 

Obsession and its best friend jealousy took over her other emotions. What a lunatic she was being right now, Mina thought. Certainly spontaneous obsession was unnatural. Jealousy was as well for Mina. She’d always been so well endowed and free from the entanglements of romantic attraction that envy was a new unwanted neighbor.

 

Speaking of unwanted neighbors, Mina was all too soon no longer alone in her espionage ventures. “What’d I miss?” a recognizable female voice asked.

 

Mina jumped in her skin with fright. Sana has joined in on the eavesdropping. But how? Reading the question off of Mina’s squinted brows, Sana whispered, “I followed your taxi.”

 

“And I followed her car,” another female voice joined in.

 

Both women flinched. “Sorry, too sudden?” Nayeon guffawed uneasily.

Of the three, Mina was the first to regain her composure. Hushing the other two meddlesome love-struck souls, she drew a horizontal line from her eyes to Momo with her hands. _Watch_ , she signaled. 

 

Just in time, Jeongyeon prepared to pose the question that would have everyone on their heels. “I’m usually a pretty slick and sly gal if I do say so myself,” she boasted in front of Momo. Seeing her being quiet lost, she changed tactics. “I’m just going to get to the point though since I can’t wait any longer.” Taking Momo’s hand in her own and raising them to her fine lips she asked, “Momo, will you go out with me?”

 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update! ^^ I was going to update this sooner but _[Seoul Train](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10987152?view_full_work=true) _ and my harem fics on _[AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/367964/N)_ have had my heart and soul recently.

Like I've mentioned, this fic is based on an older SNSD one, but I'm all caught up with the chapters I had done so it'll have to be all fresh and new content from here on out.

Let me know what you think so far! Comments and suggestions always help the writing process of course, and feel free to check out my other stories while you're at it!

 

 

 


	4. The Love Assistant

 

Momo pouted hard. She had never been in such a tough position in her life. It was like the time her parents asked her if she wanted an ice cream birthday cake or a cookie cake for her ninth birthday and she said “Both!” But this was a million times worse. There were four eager women pining for her love like four equality delicious treats frozen in still motion waiting for her to pick one. What was she going to do?!

 

“I’ll tell you what to do!” she suddenly heard a decisive voice call out clearly. Momo looked near the bush just past the girls’ poor hiding place and saw a young woman she didn’t recognize. She looked too cool for school in her big leather jacket, MLB snapback, plain white tee, athletic shoes, and long straight ginger hair. There was something else about her that was weird though. She seemed so pale and blemish free even with the lightest of makeup on that she seemed to glow. “Follow me,” she ushered.

 

“Eeehh? Why’d I do that?” Momo said confused.

 

Jeongyeon and the rest still had their eyes glued on Momo as if the other strange petite woman didn’t exist, “Was it too early for me to pop the question?” Jeongyeon cleared her throat to say, releasing Momo’s hands to fix her collar. She slicked her hair back smoothly, acting like Momo’s harsh words didn’t sting her at all.

 

Even more baffled now, Momo whipped her head around to say, “What? No, not you. Don’t you see that woman?!”

 

Jeongyeon arched an eyebrow, afraid she’d fallen for a madwoman. “What woman?”

 

Nayeon was the first to rush forward with sparkling possessed eyes. She ran to Momo to check her temperature with her hand, and then left her hand on Momo’s cheek. “Are you feeling okay, strange, mysterious, beautiful woman?” Her long large hands cupped Momo’s face entirely making her gulp. _You know what they say about big, big hands with those loooong fingers_ , Momo’s dirty mind thought. _Better to love and hold you gently and in the most pure and unrated way!_ the writer of this fiction had to quickly adjust her mind to prevent the story from needing a mature content rating.

 

“Get your hands off of her you weirdo!” Sana ran to yank her hand off in a flash second, allowing the writer to let out a breath of relief. “Are you hot and delusional?” She then smirked, ruffling her hair obnoxiously in Momo’s face. Momo felt like she was hit in the face by a saucy shampoo commercial actress and she kind of loved it. Like, really loved it actually. Not the being hit part! The softness of the hair, it’s scrumptious flowery scent, and the even more tempting woman it belongs to was what she really loved, okay? Believe the writer on this one. Too bad, Sana didn’t help with the not-so-pure thoughts though. “Well, I know you’re hot, but why don’t we take some of your clothes off, so you don’t suffer a heat stroke,” the seductress sugared her speedy words.

 

Mina who hesitated in the back, didn’t get a single word in. (She’s the writer’s favorite because less talking meant less witty dialogue writing on her part.) Everything was happening in rapid succession, and while Mina was full of smarts it didn’t always translate to quick spontaneous  conversation. She was much too reserved after all. But she did manage to make eye contact with Momo and _dang_. They were both a bit stunned by each other’s beauty, just staring without talking like two total awkward idiots. Which they both most definitely were, by the way.

 

“Don’t just stand there being an idiot!” the glowing woman yelled at Momo. “They can’t see or hear me! I’m the spirit of the potion that’s only present to you!” She waved her hand at the stunned Momo again and when she didn’t follow, she went over to drag her out manually herself. “You gotta learn how to leave your audience in suspense! Come on you big goof!”

 

“Where are you going?” the four women pleaded in unison, suddenly stuck in their steps and unable to follow her.

 

“Tell them you need some time to think and you’ll contact them later,” the divine person-spirit-being instructed her.

 

“I…I need time to think it over!” Momo turned back to say. With that said, she was whooshed back to her flat on a magical wind. The bewildered Momo finally crashed, plopping on her couch. When her otherworldly help sat down next to her though, she scuttled into a corner, wrapping her whole body in her arms defensively.

 

“Who are you really?!” she said as threateningly as she could. The littlest muscles on her face twitched, her limbs weak and body jittery, completely giving her fright away. She wanted to sob big fat ugly tears and whine like a baby. What the heck was going on? She had always been a mess – look at her house and you’d see instant ramen cups everywhere and unsorted recycling that hadn’t been taken out in weeks – but now she felt like even more of a mess than ever before.

 

The strange woman sighed, biting on her lower lip and looking menacing. She made a roll of newspaper appear out of thin air just to bop Momo’s head with. “I already told you! I’m the spirit of the potion! Like you know…like a genie in the bottle but just less powerful and hefty? What? You don’t believe me?”

 

Momo looked even more confused with more wrinkles on her forehead than all the lines combined on Nayeon’s enormous hands (that she still thought about in the way back of her head). Momo buried her face in her lap and shook her head. Now she was really beginning to huff up a silent sob. Suddenly she just wanted to call for her mommy and wake up from this nightmare to find herself as a carefree seven-year-old again.

 

With a snap of the spirit’s fingers, Momo got her wish…sort of. Her apartment whizzed with an unidentifiable sparkling substance, transforming her living room into her ballerina themed bedroom from so many years ago. The familiar distinctive fresh lilac scent of her mom’s go-to oil diffuser caused her to lift her head finally. She left her mouth hanging in awe. She could feel her soft pink sheets from her childhood days under her (only they weren’t soiled as they often were after her constant nightmares).

 

The spirit wasted no time in explaining. Besides, she couldn’t keep up the optical illusion for long, but Momo didn’t have to know that. “Alright, sit and listen to the story of the lamp. You see, people need stories to teach them how to live just like how you need a good lecture to help you with… _everything_. The thing is, life is weird. It often turns upon such small things as a flickering oil lamp. Or, I don’t know… _using a magic potion to seduce four people instead of one?!_ ” She glared at Momo, making her cower even more so and draw her covers over her body to shield herself. “Like I said, I’m the rad spirit of the potion and since you done ducked up so badly, I had to make myself visible to help you. My real name is impossible for you to pronounce, especially since you’re…you. But you can call me by my Korean name, Dahyun. I’ll be staying with you and helping you out of tricky situations until you make your decision.”

 

Momo peeped her head out of the covers like a curious duckling. “My decision?”

 

Dahyun snapped her fingers again and they were back to adult Momo’s living room. “What, you wanna date them all forever? Wait, I can read your mind.” She bopped her head with the newspaper again which unraveled on the floor. Momo briefly caught a glimpse of the headline which read something along the lines of ‘ _The Seventh Year Since Chaebol-_ ’ She didn’t catch the last bit before the newspaper disappeared back into the thin air it came from, but she did catch Dahyun’s hands. It was Dahyun’s hands that now cup her face, forcing her to look at her dazzling being face to face. “Can ya stop having dirty thoughts and keep your mind in one place while I’m reading your mind? I know they’re all hot and so am I, but girl..” Dahyun didn’t even know how to finish that sentence without cussing, which was against _The Spirit Code Book._ So she asked another question instead. “What’d your game plan? How are you going to pick your one true soul mate so we can all go back to your usual lives and you’ll get your happily ever after?”

 

Momo was quiet for an eternity. Quieter than Mina, and that was rare on her. Usually she’d make some super strange comment that would have people looking at her. And then she thought of something. “Shouldn’t you be big and blue and be able to know the future and make funny jokes and grant wishes and help me marry a princess or whatever?” she came out of her shell to ask Dahyun. It was a strange comment alright, and it definitely make Dahyun stare at her.

 

 _Whack. Whack. Whack,_ went the newspaper softly against Momo’s thick head again and again. “I’m a potion spirit _not_ a bottle genie you species ignorant fool! That’s like me asking if you should have more hair all over your fine body you evolved ape.”

 

“I-I,” Momo opened and closed her mouth, not knowing if she should feel bad or take offense.

 

Dahyun huffed deeply through her wide nostrils to calm down. She stroked the air with rotating hands, easing herself.  It looked like there was smoke coming out of her nose for a second, but Momo couldn’t be sure. “Okay, well, since you’re only thinking of movie references,” Dahyun thought up a plan, “why don’t you think what characters in your situation would do to find their perfect match?”

 

“Eeeh?” Momo struggled for an answer, chattering her teeth slightly, pointer finger repeatedly tapping against her pursed lips. Then she had her _ah-ha_ moment! She raised her finger to explain her brilliant plan. “In that one Reese Witherspoon movie she slept with both guys to figure out which one was better at–” Her mouth was suddenly stuffed with a large quantity of Orbit gum.

 

“No,” was all Dahyun said. She then pinched the bridge of her own nose and shook her head of hair about. “We have _a lot_ of work to do.” It wouldn’t top the unstoppable Dahyun though! She flipped her hair and was confident again. “It’s okay. Whoever drank the potion would’ve fallen in love with you regardless given the right circumstances. Or better yet, maybe they were already in love with you, and you both didn’t know it until now!” Dahyun concluded, breaking out in a crisp laugh that made the whole apartment shake in whimsical anticipation.

 

Momo chewed like a squirrel on her large pile of gum. “What do you mean?” her wide eyes asked.

 

***

 

“Thanks for driving me and Arin here, Tzuyu,” Jihyo went in for a hug. Tzuyu evaded, sticking close to the wheel. She’d do anything for Jihyo, _except_ friendly skinship. Also, she was in a mood today, but we’ll get to that later…

 

“Yeah just hurry and go meet her and come back,” Tzuyu said with spite. Her brows furrowed making her look like a stuck up and pissed off model. She was above this, she told herself. She blinked her brows back to stiffness and kept a straight face pretending to be unbothered.

 

Arin always saw right through it. She lounged herself at Tzuyu, a small rocket in full motion tackling the stubborn moon. Tzuyu fell back against her seat when the little girl jumped on her with hugs and kisses.

 

“Alright, get out now,” Tzuyu said a tad softer. Just a tad. There was still something bothering her.

 

Jihyo took little notice now with Arin in her arms, speed walking towards the closest park bench. “Sorry, hope we didn’t keep you waiting for too long,” she said to a shorter but particularly stunning woman. Arin ran right into her arms. She loved being swung around in her other mother’s big, big hands.

 

Seeing the likes of a happy family from afar, Tzuyu shook with a feeling she couldn’t identify. She was the coolheaded friend, the supposedly unfeeling friend. So why was she all dejected like a loss puppy now? She slumped back into her seat at a red light, exhaling deeply. She would do anything for Jihyo, even if she didn’t seem to notice. And then it hit her like Dahyun’s newspaper roll on Momo’s head.

 

Speaking of our helpful spirit…she materialized out of thin air almost causing Tzuyu to swerve her car. “Hi! I’m Dahyun, the spirit of the potion you took. I couldn’t help but noticed that you’re in love and you need a bit of my magical help!”

 

 

* * *

Oh my gawsh. Are y’all feeling how I’m feeling? Actually, you have _no idea_ what’s coming up but I’ll be nice and leave spoilers!

Let me know what you think so far! And feel free to make guesses and suggestions lolol XD

  

 _ **Brief spoilers from the next chapter**_ _(in no particular order)_ ** _:_**

“Who keeps sending you all these damn flowers?” Momo’s boss Park Jinyoung demanded to know.

“It’s me!” Jeongyeon ran into the office to confess.

 

If you would dare to think you can love more than one lover... _well,_ then you’re right! Love is cursed by monogamy.

 

“Look into my eyes. What do you see, Nayeon?”

“Me. Looking at you, Momo dear. And I look hella fine….but so do you.”

 

You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars. Jealousy is just love and hate at the same time.

 

“People call me Sana, but you can call me mommy if you’d like.” She smirked.

 

“I think, just maybe possibly that I kind of sort of…don’t hate you.”

 

“Mina?”

“Yes?”

“We’ve sat here for an hour and you haven’t said anything yet.”

 


	5. The Truth of Attraction

 

The fine yellow dust in the early spring air swirled about in windy circles. It was a spectacle like the sparkly, fizzy magical dust you might associate with this story. But fine dust was no one’s friend. It made all the girls who were so infatuated with Momo stay indoors for a change. And that in turn, caused trouble at work for Momo.

 

“Who keeps sending you all these damn flowers?” Momo’s boss Park Jinyoung, also known as JYP, demanded to know. He was a squinty smile type of man with way too many muscles on his average-sized body. Like a scary and more serious Momo in male form. He sure did demand a lot more respect than Momo though. One thing he would not let his employees get away with was receiving personal gifts. And Momo had just received four flower bouquets plus one edible arrangement. Each bigger than the next with notes from their eager senders asking for a date.

 

Momo let out a nervous sweat. She wanted to cry and make Dahyun appear and poof her away again or somehow make it all better. Maybe she could go and complain to that weird fortune teller lady or whatever the heck she referred to herself as? Momo couldn’t even think straight. Well, not that she was very straight to begin with.

 

Just as Momo panicked, about to beg for forgiveness for something she didn’t technically do, her black knight swooped in. “It’s me!” Jeongyeon ran into the office to confess. She owned up to a mess that wasn’t all her own. Why would such a cunning woman who even Park Jinyoung respected risk her reputation and job just for a silly girl who couldn’t even speak to defend herself? That was just it. She was cunning…but also caring.

 

The head of the firm moved his head side to side trying to decipher the nature of Momo and Jeongyeon’s relationship. He stroked his non-existent beard, about to lay down a firm judgement and appropriate penalty. Or so they thought. Perhaps with the weather all bad and magic in the air, or just because of Jeongyeon’s impressive records and usual professionalism, the head honcho cracked. He chuckled away, tilting his head back.

 

Momo imitated him, nervously laughing along until Jeongyeon tugged at her sleeve eyeing her to stop. It was such a strong glare from Jeongyeon. A normal person would have straightened up immediately. But again, Momo was not normal nor straight. So she fan girled and swooned so much so that she almost passed out before hearing JYP say, “I won’t ask any more questions. Just don’t let this happen again.”

 

Jeongyeon bowed fervently, pushing Momo’s dazed head to bow down with her. Momo squealed a tiny bit too loud to be inaudible. _Oh my gosh, she’s touching me! She’s so hot when she pushes my head down like that. Winky emoji,_ Momo thought. Before you ask, yes, Momo actually thought ‘winky emoji’. What did I tell you? Girl has lots of work to be done before this whole love line mess would resolve itself.

 

“Oh and keep it safe you two. Wrap it before you…” JYP was at a lost. “Yeah, I don’t know how this works but just go.”

 

Momo flushed hard. Park Jinyoung’s suggestion that she and Jeongyeon might be ‘ _doing the thing’_ as she would say, had her reeling with a teen girl’s excitement. It was so obvious that Jeongyeon had to pull her aside and into the restroom. Not the fancy one that our man JYP uses personally in the office but the significantly less nice one reserved for lower staff. One where music didn’t play when you walked in and a loose title remained unfixed. It didn’t matter to Momo though. The thought of being in the same restroom as Jeongyeon who just confessed her love for her, or so she imagined, had her wild yet again. (She had shaved her legs for the first time since winter for an occasion like this too. But _shhhh_ , we’re getting ahead of ourselves.)

 

“I can’t believe you,” Jeongyeon reprimanded Momo with crossed arms.

 

Fearing the worse, Momo went to grab Jeongyeon’s arm to beg forgiveness. She got sidetracked by Jeongyeon’s nice firm biceps of course. It wasn’t until Jeongyeon cleared her throat that Momo got to the point. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so popular!” she apologized in earnest. Momo being Momo didn’t have the slightest clue how what she said came out sounding.

 

Jeongyeon huffed, blowing her fine hair away from her face. “You’re really something.” How could she get mad at a girl who didn’t even know what she did wrong? She was her number one fan after all, and it was kind of flattering to be honest. Momo looked to her with the wide loving eyes of a puppy. It got dog lover Jeongyeon weak in the knees. There was Momo’s little nose crinkle, and her bangs that lined her face so well, covering her tall forehead to round out her face. It made her extra soft and peach-like.

 

“Damn it all,” Jeongyeon muttered airlessly under her breath. Bang-less Momo had been banging. Every man and woman in the office would have wanted to line up at her door. Well, Momo didn’t have a door a work, but they would line up by her desk anyways. Too bad just a couple months into work the hot Japanese talk of the office grew out her bangs. It made her too cute for Jeongyeon to handle. Definitely not her usual type. (I know, you’ll say that Sana is super cute too, but we haven’t explored _freaky_ Sana yet…)

 

Had Momo still been bang-less and seemingly untouchable, maybe, just maybe they would’ve banged already, Jeongyeon shivered to herself thinking. Too bad for her there was a side effect to drinking the potion whether or not she believed in it. She said her exact intentions to Momo this time around, down to the very details. “You know, if you didn’t have these bangs that make you look too cute to touch, maybe we’d already be banging.”

 

Momo passed out. A complete black out until someone no one had seen at the office before but somehow all recognized – someone named Dahyun – came to help her up. Sorry Momo, no CPR from Jeongyeon this time. In fact, her losing consciousness had the opposite effect. It made her lose Jeongyeon who had ran to get help only to be given so much work, she’d be book for the entire weekend.

 

***

 

If you would dare to think you can love more than one lover... _well,_ then you’re right! Love is cursed by monogamy. The idea of a two on one date had sounded so sexy to Momo. Little did she know she’d regret it so much. “You can’t eat of the fruit without returning the love,” Dahyun had advised her when she gobbled away at food gifts from Nayeon and Sana. (They had threatened Jeongyeon into telling them what Momo was into. To which Jeongyeon could only reply, “I don’t know? Me? And food. That’s it.”)

 

So here Momo was on a park bench with Nayeon on one side of her and Sana on the other. They constantly fought for her affection pulling her one way or another. (Momo found it kind of hot. Let’s not even go into her wicked imagination this time.) Nayeon did strange poses that gave her stiff granny body cramps while Sana batted her eyes and winked at Momo so many times, Momo thought she had something lodged in there that was making her eyes twitch.

 

Speaking of eyes of love, Momo recalled her incident with Jeongyeon that day. Gosh, it was so embarrassing… But at least she got to hear the truth! Now she just had to wait for her bangs to grow out. In the meanwhile, she might as well have some fun trying to make the potion do its trick on the rest of the women as well. “Look into my eyes. What do you see, Nayeon?”

 

“Me,” self-confident Nayeon flipped her hair until it laid all over Momo’s face. She hurried to brush it away. Her long fingers cupped Momo’s face. I…don’t even have to tell you at this point what Momo was thinking. Sadly or not so sadly, all good things have to come to an end. Nayeon had to keep talking saying, “Me. Looking at you, Momo dear. And I look hella fine.” She flipped her hair again, then added an afterthought, “but so do you.”

 

Momo giggled. A silly, happy fool.

 

From afar, Dahyun shook her head, squeezing and rubbing her forehead. If the bad weather and season change wasn’t going to get her sick – can magical beings even get sick? – this latest case of magic mayhem might as well. The point of the women speaking their mind was so that Momo could assess their genuine level of interest and care. Momo seemed to miss it completely, just basking in the attention and loving every little look and touch. She was a sucker for smooth talkers no matter how awful they truly were if she just cared to dissect their words.

 

Momo was in for a ride. Sana was the smoothest talker of them all. You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars. Jealousy is just love and hate at the same time. And let me tell you, Sana had more jealousy than all the distance to the moon and stars and back, and some. She stroked Momo’s arm from the wenis (yeah, the author said ‘wenis’) to the tip of her soft long fingers and back. But they wouldn’t be soft and long for long, Sana smirked to herself.

 

She sure did a splendid job. Poor Momo didn’t give Nayeon a second thought, turning her full attention to Sana. They had ice cream earlier and Sana had a bit of cream on her lips still. _A sample for later,_ she had winked and said to Momo. Momo had thought it was brilliant. Saving food for later that is. Oh our poor naïve soul…

 

Sana was smooth alright. But there was more. She was as smooth as she was clumsy. What an oxymoron, right? Anyways, as she felt up Momo, calling her “Momoring,” as if they were close Japanese gal pals in both senses of the word, she lost her balance and fell out the bench. A difficult feat to accomplish considering she had been sitting firmly on it with her butt just seconds early. That was Sana though. Tripping up in the most unexpected ways. A hot mess, and also a _hot_ mess.

 

Momo laughed as she helped her up and got a squishing hug of gratitude that lasted well over the time of a normal hug. “Are you always this messy?” she wanted to know.

 

The most whimsical, light, and joyous laugh came from Sana. “They say failure is the mother of success. By that logic, I’m everyone’s mommy.” _Oh lordy…_ But she didn’t stop there. “People call me Sana, but you can call me mommy if you’d like.” She smirked some more.

 

“Eh?” Momo asked, lost. She was saved by the bell. Or rather her phone alarm. See friends, when Dahyun told Momo to come up with a decision quick, Momo had taken it as a serious command. She would try to date all four women at once, seeing all of them everyday until she could decide. It was an absurd plan. Truly. That’s how you know it was Momo’s idea.

 

“I have to go see Mina!” she announced and rushed out. She didn’t miss much being a couple minute late. She wouldn’t have missed much being hours late.

 

“Mina?” Momo worked up the courage to ask, having long finished the food she brought for their picnic. The grass was irritating her, and all the dogs she had ran after to pet even more so. Her allergies never stopped her from pursuing what she loved. At the cost of stuffy noses and a bloated face or not.

 

Mina answered with a glass-like clear yet thin and delicate voice “Yes?”

 

Momo scratched her head, embarrassed to say it. But she had to. “We’ve sat here for an hour and you haven’t said anything yet.”

 

To her surprise, Mina turned to her saying her own unexpected truth. “Just being here with you in silence is enough. I like just observing you. You’re so interesting, Momo-ssi.” With that said, Mina instantly hid her face in her arms. What had taken over her?

 

***

 

What the heck had taken over Tzuyu? She had helped Jihyo put Arin to bed and now she didn’t want to leave. Can she be a kid again so Jihyo would pat her head and tuck her in, too? She just wanted to stay by her side all of a sudden.

 

All her life, Tzuyu had been a Team Dogs Over Humans like Momo. Now suddenly, she’d rather spend eternity with silly Jihyo and her sillier daughter. _Crap,_ Tzuyu thought. If that Dahyun girl or whatever-her-name-was chick that appeared to her was real and not just a figment of her as of lately wild imagination, then she had a situation. A situation that was spelled J-I-H-Y-O. Emphasis on H-Y-O, because _hyo boy!_

 

Tzuyu was in over her head. She felt worse than that short woman Chaeyoung that worked for Jihyo. Jihyo and her always joked in private that her hair grew out so fast because she had one too many…curious thoughts. And now suddenly Tzuyu looked more like Chewbacca than her doppelganger Yoda.

 

Can actual God Jihyo stop being so perfect with her loving hugs, and kind words, and little coughs, and ocassional passive aggressiveness? And that hella big…heart. Tzuyu groaned and groaned, whining to herself until Jihyo noticed.

 

“Need unnie to be your medicine?” she teased Tzuyu who had been coughing through out the day. If only she knew those coughs were to clear her mind of her.

 

In another surprising move, Tzuyu ditched her usually bratty replies. She too had to say her truth. “Jihyo unnie…I think, just maybe possibly that I kind of sort of…don’t hate you.”

 

 

 


	6. Crazy In Love Asians

 

 

The lighting of the street lamp pulled Momo to it like a silly moth to the splendor of artificial light. She paraded around it, reenacting out _La La Land_ by her lonesome. Her colorful floral spring dress fluttered in the light breeze, though not nearly as much as her fluttering heart. She was in love alright. The only problem? It wasn’t a single person she was in love with, it was the feeling of being so loved.

 

But it always took rain to crash a parade. On this merriest and happiest of nights, it was a spirit who could grant wishes just as she could revoke them. Dahyun materialized on the spring current, taking shape out of the flows of fallen cherry blossoms. With a single snap of her fingers, Momo was back at home dancing around her floor lamp instead of a light pole.

 

“Hey, what the-” Momo only begun to complain before two red pieces of tape were smacked on her face. Like the scarlet A, the X shed light on her dirty mouth.

 

Dahyun sighed to herself, as if she was a parent to blame for her child’s foolishness or a teacher for her student not learning her intended lesson. She had thought that giving Momo a whirlwind of dates would perhaps give her a _Crazy Rich Asians_ Rachael meets Nick’s family type of rude awakening. Instead, it had only whooshed Momo into torrents of dreamy splendor. For a woman who knew not the meaning of love in a deep, committed one-on-one relationship, Momo wanted it all. She wanted all the love in the world, even if it would take magic to help her acquire it. But Dahyun would most definitely _not_ provide that magic for her.

 

“You can’t go around sampling all these women like they’re a fancy meat tray and you’re entitled to every last bite of the array,” she shook her head, watching her advice fall on deaf ears. Well, struggling ears really. Momo was twitching her face, contorting it this way and that. She was trying to rid herself of the tape on her face all the while forgetting that Dahyun had left her hands completely unbound. “What is it with you anyways? Is it that hard to stick to a single woman?”

 

Momo halted then. Sudden moisture sweltered in her usually dry eyes, materializing faster than Dahyun’s sudden apparition. She mom had said these words so often before, screaming them into the streets for all to hear as her husband was driven to his next mistress. She had fallen so often, crying into Momo’s laps when little Momo should’ve been the one doing so in her mothers. Momo had lost much of her tears then. Only an elementary school student at the time, but already having learned to not cry from love lost. She watched in stone silence as the black car drove away searching for love or lust – she still couldn’t differentiate – one too many times until her mom left too to search for her own.

 

“Momo?” Dahyun softened on her, waving her hand to make the tape disappear. She had seen all she had seen, felt all she had felt. And she felt her, as much as a spirit never permitted to love or care could feel for a mortal. Was it pity or empathy? Dahyun couldn’t be sure. In all the years she had existed – I can’t tell you exactly how many because spirits care about being called old hags too even if they never really age a day past twenty-one – Dahyun had never been ‘employed’ by a human so peculiar. She craved love not because she wanted attention or the envy of others or passion even _. Well…_ Maybe scratch that last part. _Anyways…_ On the contrary, Momo wanted love to know what it was, to give and receive in fair amounts, despite it seeming excessive to others.

 

Our Momo was kind by choice, not by upbringing, with too much love to share that it flowed from her ample blossom in a sing-song way. The best actress without meaning to be. She was a musical star any of the best would envy, giving her all to preform for the love(s) of her life. Though at the end of a pretentious day, after she had wiped off her makeup, Momo was still Momo. Plain and silly. Loving but loveless. A hallow celebrity, glamorized for what she was not in a star-studded lane full of lovers who loved for naught.

 

“You can take your time, you know,” Dahyun eased up some more, folding her arms to use as cushion for her head on the couch. She gave her usual façade of brave authority, setting her feet on the table and leaning back like she owned this place. She tilted her head in Momo’s direction, ushering her to get comfy on the sofa as well. “I know I kinda sorta rushed you, but this is your eternal happiness after all. You should think slowly about it. Really take time to get to know them.”

 

“I got it,” Momo nodded in agreement. “If they’re a meat tray, I’ll just eat them up one at a time to really savor their taste.” She went back to giggling to herself, simple but also not so innocent.

 

Dahyun, who had gotten the craving for a meat platter herself and was chomping on the most delectable well-aged salami nearly choked. At the same time, at a high-end party Jeongyeon was attending per invitation of one of her most well-respected clients, chaos raged in the kitchen. “What do you mean the most expensive meat tray just disappeared into thin air?!” the worse than Gordan Ramsey chef fumbled over to his staff with knife in hand. “Whoever stole it, I hope they choke to death! What are you stupid la la idiots still doing in my kitchen?! Hurry and try to find it before I end you instead!”

 

***

 

Jeongyeon stared at her phone screen, thoughts abundant but not shareable. Okay, but I’m the narrator, so here we go: You see, it’s not something rated like what some of y’all more pervy readers might think on the fly. Rather, her thoughts were as inconsequential as a fly to all but her. To her, they were as pesky as a persistent mosquito, stinging her this way and that. _Where the heck did Momo go? Is she meeting with one of those other girls right now? Doesn’t she know I’m the best? That I cared for her before this whole_ -

 

As one of the greatest detectives of all time, Scooby Doo would say, _‘Ruh roh!’_ And as a self-proclaimed internet meme enthusiast I’d say _‘girl, you done played yourself.’_ Imagine if the bad playboy in Princess Diaries (the original not the half-baked sequel!), or any K-drama rich player really, actually genuinely fell for the helpless heroine. _Bloody hell,_ the Brits would say. Yeah, Jeongyeon was really in for it.

 

“There’s my star stockbroker!” a decadently clad woman came to quite literally pat her on the back. Going with our _Crazy Rich Asians_ references from before, this middle-aged Taiwanese woman would be our story’s equivalent of an overprotective richer than you can ever hope to be in a million and one lifetimes combined type of mom who most certainly did _not_ look her age. But who was this Gucci and Cartier wearing, Gujing Gong Jiu (that’s the _very_ expensive good shiz by the way) drinking socialite the overprotective mom of? “Have you seen my Tzuyu?” she posed in Chinese as a demand subtly masked to all but Jeongyeon. “I’ve been meaning to introduce you two.”

 

“I’ll go find her right away, ma’am!” Jeongyeon replied back in nearly perfect Mandarin that had taken her continuous months of studying to master. And just like that, off she went to look for some young brat that she was supposed to befriend…or more. Her steps were quick to grow heavy. The more she was pushed to someone she held no interest in, the more she recoiled. But this was part of the job after all. She didn’t ascend Korea’s Wall Street being a stiff brute. She was suave when she needed to be, a suck-up and crowd pleaser even, if that was what was required for the top trades, the most insider information. She was thankful that Momo had never seen her like this.

 

Speaking of seeing, Tzuyu had never seen fish like these. They must be more rare strands, the last of their kind, imported from some dying coral reef. She reveled at their every stripe and dot, so lavishly colored like the many elaborate painting that hung in her mother’s home. Though Tzuyu was more into fuzzy and warm-blooded creatures like dogs and rabbits, she held fascination for all species. These fish were no exception. Except, then her eyes fell on an even more perfect specimen, the rarest breed of woman like none she had ever known, peeping at her through the fish tank.

 

“Chou Tzuyu?”

 

“Yes. And who are you supposed to be? My Romeo?” she scoffed, trying to give off her Chou’s air of confidence even as her heart sputtered. In her simply white dress that no one would expect to cost more than their yearly salary, she was an angel on land, glowing right along with the fish. Jeongyeon didn’t fail to recognize this. Also being mesmerized by this youthful woman in ways Momo could only dream she’d look at her.

 

 _Wait!_ Hang on. Romeo and Juliet aren’t supposed to have other love interests, are they? ‘Cause here came more to wreck…I mean…join the party.

 

“Jihyo, you made it!” Tzuyu ran to her friend. How contrasting they were. Tzuyu in her elitist best and Jihyo in a worn red sweater spotted with other color only by her daughter’s throw up some years back and a plain oversized black skirt even a pilgrim wouldn’t care for.

 

“You didn’t tell me it was this type of party,” she whispered hastily to her, feeling like a fish out of its rightful water. If the fish in the tank could talk, they’d say _‘me too sis, me too.’_

Jeongyeon, standing right there only to be completely ignored, felt likewise. What was she doing here? She could be with Momo right now. And then it hit her. Why not make a surprise trip to Momo’s? Hopefully (and she really sure darn best did hope) she wouldn’t catch her with one of the other girls doing who knows what that I can’t write about in this fic because it’s not rated.

 

 

* * *

 

Lmk what you think~ I’ll edit and add a bit more later! Next update coming very soon! Sorry it’s been awhile! TT

As I’ve said on my other fics’ A/N  _SOOO_ much has happened!! I finally got into a Twice fansign and interacted with all of them, Chaeyoung used the bday hat I gave her to celebrate her bday, Mina knows and remembers me now, and Dahyun stopped and waved to me at the last WiL fansign and took my fan letter! Check out my [_YouTube_](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC374QLUjyoPaqaaPft86EVg/videos) and _[Twitter](http://twitter.com/twicett520)_ for much more XD

 

 **_Stories to be updated next:[Seoul Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987152/chapters/24469113)_ ** **** _and_ **_[Twice Fluff Shots](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1329791/twice-fluff-shots-jihyo-mina-nayeon-2na-dahyun-chaeyoung-2yeon-momo-sana-twice-samo-satzu-sanayeon-mimo-jeongyeon-michaeng-jeongmo-chaetzu-sachaeng-jitzu-saida)_ **

 

Before I update,  ** _tweet_**  about the fic (with the hashtag and link) and I may update faster and/or give you a special devoted reader shout out! ^^

 ** _#TWICELoveAndMagic_**  
**AO3:**   _[goo.gl/h3XLyS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271852/chapters/25207182/goo.gl/h3XLyS)_  
**AFF:** _[goo.gl/isYVDB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271852/chapters/25207182/goo.gl/isYVDB)_

 


End file.
